1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device with a touch panel, and more particularly, to a touch electronic device and a related computer system with easy assembly function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, the tablet computer and the notebook computer generally include the touch screen for convenient utility. The conventional notebook computer or the conventional tablet computer disposes the touch panel on the base by screw locking or the engaging mechanism, then the bezel is disposed on the base, and the touch panel can be partially exposed via the opening of the bezel. Screen assembly of the notebook computer and the tablet computer is completed and illustrated as above. In the conventional assembly procedure, the touch panel is disposed on the base before the bezel is installed on the touch panel and the base, which results in weak structural strength between the bezel and the touch panel. The touch panel may be easily separated from the bezel by overloading applied to the screen. In addition, assembly mechanism of the conventional screen is complicated and inconvenient to repair. Design of a touch panel module with easy assembly function and great structural strength is an important issue in the related computer industry.